I'm Not That Girl
by Starbuck2085
Summary: A/U Calzona - Arizona is a Broadway star who heads to London to play the role of Glinda in Wicked. But will her Tony award-winning co-star prove to be the diva everyone sees her as.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer - I do now own Callie Torres or Arizona Robbins they belong to Shonda Rhimes i'm just borrowing them for a little while. I will return them later._**

**_AN - So i Love Calzona :) and i love Wicked so i thought why not combine the 2 in a wonderful A/U world._**

Arizona Robbins sat in her seat in the Gershwin theatre New York. A place she'd come to love over the past few months. She still couldn't believe the whirlwind the past 4 months had been.

She has been approached by Joe Mantello and the creative director of Wicked the Musical from London's West End and offered an audition for the role of Glinda. The Blonde women was intially extremely shocked but also extremely grateful for the opportunity she was being given, it was a dream come true for the young musical theatre star. Her only other role had been as Svetlana in the South American tour or Chess the musical. Apparently Joe had seen her on the stage and imediately fell in love with her voice and stage presence. The look of the women 5'6 blonde with dimples to die for immediately made her a visual candidate for Glinda but once she opened her mouth and hit those notes she not only looked the part but completely owned the role. She was invited to audition to ensure she had the comic timing for role and she of course nailed it and was offered the role on the spot.

It had been 4 months since the initial audition and those months had been spent doing intense vocal training and rehearsing. Due to contractual obligations with her current role she wasn't able to go to London until 2 weeks before she opened. It had been decided by the production team that she would do her rehearsing in New York for the first 3 and half months and go to London for the 2 weeks before opening to perfect the role and get to know her fellow cast mates.

Arizona entered her apartment sighing heavily and throwing her keys on the counter. Boxes pilled up by the door ready to be put into storage. Her lease was up and she could not believe that she had to leave for London tomorrow evening. She was extremely nervous about leaving New York and her friends. Espeically her best friend Teddy. Teddy was like a sister to Arizonza since college had finished 3 years earlier they had lived in New York trying to find there 'Big Breaks' Teddy as a TV drama actress and Arizona as a Musical Theatre star.

Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey Robbins, how was the show? anything changed since yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and come to think of it the day before that?"

"Funny, actually no! still just as amazing! I cannot believe that in less then 3 weeks it will be me making an entrance in that bubble! I'm so nervous but also bursting with excitement" the perky blonde women squealed

"I cannot believe it either you lucky bitch. Can't believe your running off to London to be a leading lady of the west end and leaving me here working my ass off in New York"

"Your big break will come soon Ted. I know it will. The medical drama you got the recall for is looking positive. I have a good feeling about it"

"Lets hope. I cannot believe you're leaving me here for 6 whole months what am i gonna do without you? You better not meet some hot british chick and leave me for longer. 6 months seems bad enough!"

" i know, it'll fly by soon enough i'm sure. I'm really nervous about 6 months on my own so far away in London"

" don't be nervous hun and you're not going to be on your own. You'll have a cast of a 100 people around you who will fall in love with your perky little tush within minutes"

"Aww your sweet. Just like you did?"

"Yes i suppose. Also your not gonna be the only American there are you. you'll have Hot-Bitch with you!"

Arizona rolled her eyes

"You can't call her that Teddy you don't even know her. Fair enough she is extremely hot but how'd you know shes a bitch?"

"I know people who know people and trust me... shes a bitch"

"Listen, well on that note im gonna go get some sleep... mega day tomorrow"

"Ok hun, ill pick you up at 10am, we'll drop your boxes off at the storage place then i'll treat you to dinner and drop you at JFK"

"Thank you Ted, see in the morning sweet dreams"

"Sweet Dreams"

Arizona lay in bed too wired to sleep. Tomorrow she was off to London and the day after she would be making her way to the Apollo Victoria to meet her new cast mates and the enigma that was to play Elphaha one Miss Callie Torres.

Callie Torres was a Tony award winning broadway super star and to share a stage was her was like a dream come true for Arizona. Arizona had been lucky enough to see her in her tony winning role as the lady in the lake in Monty Python spoof musical Spamalot.

_The moment she heard the raven haired beauty sing Arizona couldnt help but watch in awe of both the beauty and telent she'd seen. That night Arizona had left the theatre with a beaming smile. Her best friend teddy mocking her in amusment_

_"You are such a sucker for Brunettes"_

_"I don't know what your talking about"_

_"Callie Torres... don't waste your time thinking about her shes a bitch."_

_"And how do you know that?"_

_"I just do"_

_"Well she's hot"_

_"Yes a Hot-Bitch though"_

Ariona laughed remembering the night she first saw Callie Torres. in 2 days she'd get to meet her in person. She wondered just how much of a bitch she really was. One think she knew was fact. Callie Torres was hot and with that thought the blonde drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I do now own Callie Torres or Arizona Robbins they belong to Shonda Rhimes i'm just borrowing them for a little while. I will return them later.**_

_**A/N - Thank you the reviews and follows :)**_

She couldn't believe that she was actually here in London about to start her run as a West End leading lady. She smiled at the term 'leading lady'; she liked the sound of that. She walked out of the glass doors of her hotel and took in the noise and busyness of Soho before her; people rushing to get by, the smell of pollution in the air, much like New York. The production team had sent a car to collect her from her hotel. She got it and watched in awe as she saw some of London's beautiful sights pass her by. The National Gallery, Trafalgar Square, The London Eye. As she got into Victoria she felt her stomach begin to rumble with nerves. She looked to her right and saw the Apollo Victoria. Not quite as big as the Gershwin but still huge. It looked extremely grand but also kind of welcoming. She felt her heart flutter.

With a deep breath she took a few steps forward and entered through the stage door.

"Hello can i help you?" A cheerful man greeted her.

"Hi I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm here to see Miranda Bailey"

"Ok Miss Robbins, if i could just get you to sign in here, I'll let Miranda know your here" the man said pointing to a visitor book.

Miranda was a short woman in her late 30's, part of the casting team of the show and had asked Arizona to come to the theatre early so they could go over some formalities before the rest of the cast arrived around noon. She welcomed her to London and the production before showing her the dressing room she would be in. It currently said 'Louise Dearman - Glinda' on the door. They had a small peek inside the room. It had a dressing table, sofa, TV and mini fridge along with en-suite with shower facilities. The room was perfect. Arizona was extremely excited as she had never had her own dressing room before. She looked across the hall to see another dressing room on the opposite side for her co-star. It currently read 'Rachel Tucker - Elphaba" soon to read "Callie Torres - Elphaba"

"So have you worked with Callie Torres before?" Miranda enquired.

"No unfortunately not but I'm really excited too. I've seen her perform and she was breathtaking, I'm beyond excited about working with her"

"Oh well just a word of warning... i shouldn't really be telling you this but she's a little bit... sharp"

"Sharp?" Arizona asked looking puzzled

"She hits the nail on the head, she doesn't beat around the bush, she's straight to the point no messing around..."

"You mean she's a bit of a bitch?"

"Erm well i suppose some may put it that way"

Arizona sighed, not everyone could be wrong about Miss Callie Torres. This may turn into a long 6 months.

Arizona didn't get much time to ponder that thought as the doors opened and people started pouring in. A young girl named April took the seat next to Arizona. She introduced herself as a member of the ensemble who was fresh from drama school and extremely excited to be joining the cast of her favorite musical.

Miranda stood in front of the room and everyone began to go quiet to listen to what she had to say.

"Right everyone it's 12.30 and it would appear we're all here so let's get started"

Arizona looked around the room, no Callie, clearly everyone was not here yet.

"I'd like to introduce you all to the extremely talented Arionza Robbins. I know you've all been dying to meet our Glinda, please all say hello and make her feel welcome"

"Hello Arizona" the room echoed. Arizona blushed as about 100 pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Hi everyone" She said weakly, a little overwhelmed.

For the first part of the session they went through a few team building exercises and did a little dance warm up. Everyone had been very welcoming to Arizona. She felt herself begin to relax in their presence.

Mark Sloan who was playing Fiyero had introduced himself first.

"Hello there Robbins, looking forward to working with you" he said a little too friendly.

"Thanks Mark looking forward to working with you too" The blonde said to be polite.

"So if you wanna get together and do some one on one rehearsal anytime you just let me know" he said with a wink as he made his way over to a group of ensemble girls.

Arizona rolled her eyes and walked over to where Miranda was standing.

"So where is Callie, shouldn't she be here for this?"

"She'll be here around 3. This afternoon we will be having a read through with you, Callie and the other principles, just to make sure we have the chemistry just right"

"Ok" Arizona said with a smile, although still not really understanding exactly why Callie couldn't be here for this.

3pm came soon enough and soon after the door opened to reveal a women wearing dark sunglasses, a white west top, skinny jeans and a completely blank expression.

"Ok now everyone's here let's get this show on the road" she looked over at Callie.

"Callie I'd like you to meet Arizona Robbins"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - I do now own Callie Torres or Arizona Robbins they belong to Shonda Rhimes i'm just borrowing them for a little while. I will return them later.**_

_**A/N - Thank you the reviews and follows :). So happy to see so many people who love Grey's and Wicked. **_

The door opened to reveal a women wearing dark sunglasses, a white vest top, skinny jeans and a completely blank expression.

"Ok now everyone's here let's get this show on the road" Miranda said as she looked over at Callie.

"Callie I'd like you to meet Arizona Robbins"

"Hi" Callie said as she sat down not saying anything else to the blonde.

"Hi Callie it's nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan of your work" Arizona beamed. The only response she got from the Brunette was a halfhearted smile.

'Ok' Arizona thought to herself before she took a seat (deliberately sitting a few seats away from the 'Hot-Bitch') Teddy was so right about that one. The read through was going relatively well and when Callie read her lines it was like she was a completely different person, in fact she was Elphaba. As much as Arizona hated to admit it, Callie was an amazing actress… even if she was a bitch.

"We can never come back to Oz can we?...I only wish" Callie said in a sad voice

"What" Mark chirped in in a gentle voice

"That Glinda could know that we're alive"

"She can't, not if we want to be safe, no one can ever know"

"Right people that's a wrap, you all did brilliantly. This is going to be the best cast the west end has ever seen! You are all free to go home and get some rest and i will see Callie and Arizona tomorrow at 9am for vocal training" Miranda smiled.

Arizona gathered her things together and said her goodbyes.

"So are you staying at the Soho hotel too?" she asked Callie.

"Erm Yes"

"You wanna share a cab?"

"Yes, sure whatever!"

Arizona rolled her eyes wishing she didn't even bother asking her co-star and realising that she would now have to endure a silent taxi ride across London.

The taxi journey back was exactly that. Arizona tried to make some conversation but never got more than a one word answer. After her 3rd attempt she decided she would just sit back and enjoy the scenery. When the taxi pulled up she handed over the money and got out. The two women walked into the hotel.

"Well goodnight then" Arizona said not waiting around for a response

"Goodnight Arizona" the brunette said a sad smile across her face.

Arizona heard Callie's response and looked over her shoulder to see a forced smile. The real expression on her face was sadness. She wanted to ask if she was ok but she wasn't sure that was the best idea after how she'd acted towards her.

Arizona sat in her hotel room trying to forget the look she saw on her co-stars face. It looked pained. She looked like she was hurting. Arizona wondered what she could be so sad about. Maybe she is homesick, maybe she's ill, or maybe she just doesn't like me. Arizona decided she wasn't going to let this take over her night. She wanted to just unwind, take a bath, and prepare herself for her day of vocal training. The rumbling of her stomach made her realise that this would have to wait. At least until she'd eaten. She pondered ordering room service but decided she should get out of her room for a while.

She made her way down to the restaurant and ordered a chicken salad sandwich and some fries. She felt a little lonely sat in the restaurant alone but as she looked around she saw that the majority of people around her where also alone. Dinner consumed, Arizona made her way over to the bar and ordered herself a large white wine. It was only 6.30pm, the night was still young and she thought the drink would help her sleep. She relaxed into the sofa and enjoyed her refreshing beverage. As she sipped the wine she felt her body begin to relax.

She was extremely comfortable but her bladder was about to burst at any minute, she downed her drink in one and walked over to the bathroom entering the third stall.

Just as she was leaving the cubicle she heard sobbing from the cubicle next to hers. She paused for a moment not knowing what to do. She left to wash her hands, doing so slowly in an attempt to encourage the girl out. She paused again before speaking. 'Are you ok in there?' She heard the woman blow her nose and take deep breaths to gather herself. 'I'm not trying to be nosey so feel free to tell me to go away.'

'I'm fine, thanks' the woman said before opening the door.

Arizona reached into her handbag to retrieve a tissue, then looking up she was surprised to see a familiar face. 'Oh, are you ok Callie?'

'Yeah fine, I need a drink, are you coming?'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Callie Torres or Arizona Robbins they belong to Shonda Rhimes I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I will return them later.**_

Arizona wasn't really aware how to react to the situation she had gotten herself into. She'd followed Callie out into the bar. They sat in the far corner and the blonde had taken it on herself to order 2 Sangrias. The women sat in silence for almost an hour, both seemingly relaxed into the silence. There was no awkwardness between the two women unlike during the events of the rest of the day.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Arizona asked with a small smile.

"Maybe later but for now I'd just like to get drunk"

"Ok, well we could do that"

"I'm sorry about before, thanks for being there and...for the drink" Callie said raising her glass.

"Your more than welcome. What i said to you earlier was true, I am a huge fan of your work. I saw you in Spamalot you were breathtaking!"

"Thanks!" the brunette answered, a blush across her face. "So Arizona Robbins are you looking forward our run?"

"Yeah I am so excited; I cannot wait to get on stage. I'm extremely nervous but super excited and really looking forward to getting to perform with you. You've been a huge inspiration to me and I know I probably sound like some crazed fan girl but you're just... you're Callie Freeking Torres!"

The brunette just smiled as her cheeks got a darker shade of red. "Thank you" she said weakly.

Arizona paused, looking down at her drink for a moment. In fear she may have overdone the Callie love she changed the subject.

"How long have you been in London Callie?"

"I got here about 3 months ago. Had a few weeks off to sort some stuff out. Then been rehearsing since then. I'm really excited about getting to play Elphaba, it's a dream role. Nine months in London seemed like a great idea too. It's just a bit lonely at times. I miss my New York friends and my own apartment. I have a friend here that i met when she was in Wicked on Broadway but other than that I don't know anyone."

"I know what you mean. I've only been here a day and already I'm feeling lonely. I don't know anyone here!"

"Well you know me now" Callie smiled.

Arizona flashed Callie her brightest smile. For the first time since she'd met the women she saw a genuine smile across her beautiful face.

"I'm happy about that"

The pair relaxed into an easy conversation as they continued to drink.

2 hours and a lot of vodka later Arizona could feel her head begin to spin and her body react to the alcohol. The more drunk she became the more she found herself staring aimlessly at the brunette sat before her. 'Hot Bitch' she thought to herself feeling the grin spread across her face.

"Huh?" callie asked

"Err nothing" Arizona said realising she had been thinking aloud. "Are you gonna tell me what had you so upset before?'

"Do you really want to know?"

"If you want to tell me, i want to know"

Callie took a deep breath. She needed to get things off her chest and Arizona seemed happy to listen "Ok... well about a year ago i was in a relationship with someone i worked with on my last show. We started off just friends and that was great, but then we kissed and things went from there. We had a disagreement and they just walked away. No call, no text, just walked away and left me without an explanation. At first I was heartbroken, mainly because my best friend had walked away and left me. Our relationship meant nothing and clearly our friendship meant even less"

"I'm sorry Callie. He must have been a fool to leave you. You are awesomely talented and extremely hot!" Arizona noticed her slip, she noted that this should definitely be her last drink of the evening.

"SHE clearly didn't think that" Callie laughed.

"Well SHE clearly did not deserve to have you in her life?" Arizona thought to herself that maybe the next 6 months wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Thank you Arizona, for this evening. It was nice getting things off my chest and nice spending time with you. Like really nice." Callie slurred her words "Ok, well I'm going to go to bed before my mouth gets me into trouble!"

"I think that's a good idea. Let's go to bed" Arizona giggled to herself "I mean i should go to my bed and you should go to yours. Not us go to bed together" Arizona rolled her eyes "Yes definitely bed time for Arizona"

"Definitely bed time for Calliope too?"

"Calliope?" Arizona burst into a fit of laughter "Calliope? i like it" she said in between drunken hiccups.

"Hey don't diss the name! I'll see you in the morning for our day of vocal training"

"Goodnight Calliope, I'll see you in the morning"

The pair walked to their rooms. The rooms were on the same floor, two doors down from one another.

Arizona lay in bed "Hot-Bitch" she sighed. 'Not actually that much of a bitch though… but very hot!'

_**A/N - I know i've been quite quick with my updates but they won't be as frequant for a week or so i'm going to London tomorrow to see my actual favorite Elphaba in concert :) Glad you like the story so far. i know it's a bit slow but it will start to pick up pace now. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews :) **_


End file.
